girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Stardust16/Summer Fanfiction Contest- Girl Meets Secrets- Chapter 2
Charlie Gardner walked around the hallways of Abigail Adams High, searching for his missing girlfriend. He had been worried since she hadn't came to History class that day—and, being the good boyfriend he was, he lied for her and picked up her homework. Finally, after another ten minutes of looking for his girl, he gave up and went to ask Maya’s friends if they've seen her. “Hey guys” he greeted as he approached the three friends who were hanging out near Riley’s locker. Lucas groaned when he saw him and glared at Charlie, while Riley smiled politely and Farkle greeted him with a nod. “Has anyone seen Maya around lately?” “Why do you suddenly care where Maya is, Gardner?” Lucas demanded, “I thought you were going to leave us alone. I made it pretty clear last time that you should stay out of our way.” “Lucas, stop” Riley commanded as she put a gentle hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. She had then turned to Charlie and flashed him a smile, though he could easily tell that in her eyes she seemed to be a bit annoyed that he had interrupted the time between her and her friends. “Sorry, Charlie, we haven't seen Maya since this morning. Why are you looking for her though?” Charlie saw no point in lying. “I was going to give her the homework she missed—” “Oh,” Riley interrupted, “Well, I can do that for you!” “—and I was also going to talk to her about our next date” As soon as the words left his mouth, everything was silent and nobody said anything for a while. Two minutes passed before Lucas finally spoke up. “You and Maya are…dating?” He asked, confused, “Really?” “Yeah, we’ve been dating for about two weeks to a month. Maya’s a great girl, all of you are lucky to have such a amazing friend like her” Charlie stated, “She’s wonderful.” “Thanks, Charlie” Farkle said, speaking up for the first time. He glanced at his two friends and saw how uncomfortable they were. “But we actually have to go run some errands, so we’ll see you tomorrow.” “Alright, I’ll see you guys later” Charlie had then turned on his heels and left, leaving the three friends alone. After he left, Lucas spoke up once again. “That jerk…” He muttered as he clenched his fists, “That dumb jerk…” He had then glanced at his girlfriend and asked to have her phone. Riley did as she was told and Lucas immediately started calling Maya’s number. “She’s not picking up…” He whispered, his tone being a mix of angry and worried. “Guys, I don’t understand why this is such a bad thing” Farkle stated, “What’s the big deal if he's dating Maya? At least they're happy, right? That's all that matters.” “Well, I'm happy that Maya finally found someone, but I just can't believe that someone is Charlie” Riley admitted as she glanced down at the floor. She had then glanced back up at her friends, confused. “Wait, does this mean she was lying to us about soccer too?” “Probably, Riley” Farkle replied, “She knows we don't like Charlie, so there's a good chance she used the soccer thing to cover it up.” “I still don't like Maya going out with him. That guys a jerk and he doesn't deserve her” Lucas growled as he shifted his backpack, “She’s better off on her own than she is with him…” “Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, Lucas. All we can do is hope that Maya tells us soon or else we’ll have to confront her about it. Besides, she was thinking on our feelings too, so it's not like we can get mad at her for looking out for us” Riley commented. She then grabs her backpack from her locker and closed the locker door gently. “Listen, guys, I have to go, but I’ll make sure to talk to Maya, alright? It’ll be best if it comes from me.” “Fine” Lucas agrees, “I’ll see you guys later.” Lucas had then turned on his heels and left the opposite way. “Bye Riley” Farkle says as he turns to leave, “Have a good day.” Within seconds, he was gone, leaving Riley alone. She had then started walking home, knowing that if Maya really was dating Charlie, there was a small possibility that their friendship could be ruined. ---- And that was chapter two of Girl Meets Secrets for the Fanfiction contest! I wonder what's going to happen next? ~Star Category:Blog posts